Stolen Hearts/Transcript
Old Friends, New Beginnings Meeting up with Ozan *'Ozan:' *psst* Hey, buddy. Over here. Yeah, you. I know you don't I? *'Player:' Umm... *''Stolen Hearts is fully voiced-acted and features atmospheric music and effects. We suggest that you turn your sound on in order to get the most out of it.'' **''Path 1A: If you have already met Ozan in Burthorpe and the Baby Troll is following the Player:'' ***'Ozan:' Yeah, you helped me kill that troll general back in Burthorpe. I see you adopted our little mascot! Hey there, little buddy! ***of dialogue box Baby Troll: Dadda? ***'Ozan:' How's the little tyke doing? Does it have a name yet? ***'Player:' Just fine, I guess. (Baby Troll's name) - that's what it's called. ****(If unnamed/named 'Baby Troll') *****'Ozan:' How, er...creative. ****''(If named after an non-Pet item, including 'My own dad', and 'My dad's friend')'' *****'Ozan:' Hey, yeah, that's a good name for it. ****(If named after a Pet or 'Ex-ex-parrot in a magic cage') *****'Ozan:' It ate one of your other pets? How, er, cute. *****of dialogue box Baby Troll: YUM! **''Path 1B: If you have already met Ozan in Burthorpe and the Baby Troll is not following the Player:'' ***'Ozan:' Yeah, you helped me kill that troll general back in Burthorpe. Whatever happened to that baby troll? ***'Player:' I ended up getting lumbered with it! ***'Ozan:' Hahaha, yeah? How's the little tyke doing? Does it have a name yet? ***'Ozan:' How's the little tyke doing? Does it have a name yet? ***'Player:' Just fine, I guess. (Baby Troll's name) - that's what it's called. ****(If unnamed/named 'Baby Troll') *****'Ozan:' How, er...creative. ****''(If named after an non-Pet item, including 'My own dad', and 'My dad's friend')'' *****'Ozan:' Hey, yeah, that's a good name for it. ****(If named after a Pet or 'Ex-ex-parrot in a magic cage') *****'Ozan:' It ate one of your other pets? How, er, cute. **''Path 2: If you have not met Ozan in Burthorpe (if the player is F2P, for example)'' ***'Ozan:' I'm sure it'll come to me. Never mind for now; my name's Ozan. **''Path 3: If you have completed the Blood Pact'' ***'Ozan:' That's it! Xenia told me about you. She said you helped stop some blood ritual in Lumbridge. Said I should watch out for you, this new up-and-coming hero. By the way, my name's Ozan. *'Ozan:' Anyway, I'm glad you stopped by. I've got a bit of a situation here and I could use some help. An old friend of mine - Khnum's his name - seems to have fallen in with a new gang setting up shop here in Draynor. When I saw him he was acting all shifty, wouldn't talk to me about it. I think he's in over his head. So I need someone on the inside. I'm a bit too well known. Adventures with me tend to be a bit...unpredictable, but I'm sure we'll have a few laughs along the way. What do you say? *'Ozan:' I'll be here if you ever change your mind. See ya around. *'Ozan:' Great! Right now, Khnum is holed up in the cellar of this house next to us. Knock on the trapdoor, pose as a thug and try to get yourself recruited, then see what you can find out about Khnum. Any questions? **'Player:' Tell me about Khnum. ***'Ozan:' I knew him back when I was growing up in Al Kharid. He was a palace guard and I was a petty thief, but we were good friends. That is until I had to, er, leave...then we lost touch. I've no idea how he went from being a palace guard to joining such a violent gang but I'd like to help him out of it, like he used to help me. He's a good man at heart. **'Player:' Tell me about this gang. ***'Ozan:' They call themselves the Skulls – relatively new to the game. From what I hear, they're making a lot of waves, trying to make a name for themselves. They take jobs other more 'reputable' outfits wouldn't touch with their blackjacks. I mean, I've got a bit of a shady past myself, but some of the things these guys do... it's just not right. This cellar they're in is the gang's secret drinking den. **'Player:' No, I'm ready. The Skullery *'Bouncer:' Wot d'ya want? Come on, I dun have all day. **'Player:' Er, can I come in, please? ***'Bouncer:' Please? Hahaha, I think you've got the wrong place, mate. Get lost! **'Player:' Open up, in the name of the law! **'Player:' Let me in or I'll poke your eyes out! ***'Bouncer:' ... Yeah, you seem alight. Come on in. *'Khnum:' Hello, stranger. Welcome to the Skullery. I take it you're here to join the Skulls, not for the atmosphere. *'Khnum:' That is to say, you're surrounded by Skulls; one wrong word and your throat'll be cut before you've finished saying it. That clear? **'Player:' your head **'Player:' Crystal clear. **'Player:' *gulp* ***'Khnum:' Good. In which case, my new friend, you'll be wanting to pass my little initiation. It's just a few... theoretical situations you might find yourself in, IF you pass. And if you don't pass... well, use your imagination. Now that the formalities are out the way, first question... You see a stealthy resident leaving Draynor Market laden with goods. They stop and ask for your help carrying their goods home. Suppositionally, what do you do? **'Player:' Take their bags... and keep them! ***'Khnum:' Hmm, it's simple and direct - I like it. They might not have much value, but at least you're bringing some loot in. **'Player:' Carry their goods home and case the joint. ***'Khnum:' Clever. You minimise risk, and maximise loot - not too shabby. **'Player:' Make friends, get put into their will, then collect. ***'Khnum:' Ah, playing the long con. It's slow and risky, but the payoffs can be huge. *'Khnum:' Okay, now for question two... A fellow gang member is wrongfully imprisoned. What method do they theoretically use to liberate them? **'Player:' Incite a prison riot. ***'Khnum:' And smuggle out our gang member in the confusion. It's bold and loud... but that has its own benefits. **'Player:' Dig a tunnel. *** Khnum: Ahh, that would take a long time, but it's a solid plan. And if the tunnel isn't discovered it can be used again.. **'Player:' Fake their deaths. ***'Khnum:' Ah, the old cadava berry trick. If things went wrong, that gang member could wind up dead. But if it goes right, everyone will just THINK they're dead. *'Khnum:' Okay, final question... A stranger disrespects you in public. What do you do, hypothetically speaking? **'Player:' Kick them in the hypotheticals... *** Khnum: Hahahaha. Yes, you make an immediate example of them. Plus they know not to fail you again. **'Player:' Have my lackeys work them over... ***'Khnum:' Yes, it teaches others to show you respect. Also that you're a leader, not a follower. **'Player:' Make nice, walk away... find out where they live... ***'Khnum:' Ah, the old unicorn head in the bed trick. You risk looking weak in the short term, but in the long term people will grow to fear you. *'Khnum:' Okay, you gave some good answers there. clearly got potential... You're a thinker and a risk-taker; a swindler. With your ideas and the Skulls' resources, we could be rolling in it./risk minimiser, I'd say, and a steady earner to boot. Don't mess up and I can see you as an underboss./[Dialogue missing] Well done! Welcome to the Skulls, recruit! Do you have any questions about the gang? **'Player:' What's your role in the gang? ***'Khnum:' My role? Hahaha! Don't mistake me as a recruiter! I AM the Skulls. This is my gang. Let's just say I got fed up working for 'the man', so I struck out on my own. And it turns out I've got a certain 'finesse' when it comes to crime. **'Player:' About the Skulls' reputation... ***'Khnum:' What of it? I've found that taking extreme measures is the only way to make a name for yourself. People around here known to fear us – they aren't going to put up a fight. It's not hard, though – the locals are scared of their own shadows. They're almost happy they're only being attacked by plain old humans. At least we leave them alive... mostly. **'Player:' Do you know some guy called Ozan? ***'Khnum:' Yeah, I know him... at least I thought I did. But then it seems everyone knows him these days. He might consider himself as being on the wrong side of the law, but he's really just a jumped-up do-gooder these days. Why do you ask? Is he still skulking around Draynor? Never mind. Just stay clear of him, right? He'll pretend to be your friend until he gets what he wants, then he'll leave you behind without a second thought. Don't trust him – you're a Skull now! **'Player:' What jobs are in the works? ***'Khnum:' As a matter of fact, three of my best are out on a job right now – a kidnapping. It's our biggest job so far, plus I get the bonus of sticking it to my old employer. It's relatively risk-free too; we've got some lady backer doing all the heavy lifting. But you don't need to know any more than that... *'Khnum:' That's enough questions for now. I've got a task for you. Don't worry, I'm not gonna get you to anyone...yet... Just run some supplies to my guys. I'll fill you in when we're at our HQ – this place is just where we unwind. Thing is, I'm not gonna tell you WHERE our HQ is. Consider this one final test – a practical to follow the theory. But if you can't find it, well, I guess you aren't Skulls material after all... Reporting Back *'Ozan:' Hey, so you made it back out alive. Are you in? What did you find out? *''You tell Ozan about your infiltrations of the Skulls. '' **'Player:' Talk about the theory test. ***'Ozan:' Haha! You gave him some good answers there. I'd hire you! You were just pretending, though, right? What else did Khnum say? **'Player:' Talk about Khnum. ***'Ozan:' I can't believe he's the gang leader. And none too fond of me any more, by the sound of it. No wonder he wouldn't talk to me about this. I mean, I may be more than just the world's greatest thief these days, but he is still an old friend. I'd help him if I could... I wonder what happened to lead him to this. Was there more? **'Player:' Talk about the kidnap. ***'Ozan:' Wait, what? He said he was 'sticking it to his old employer'? Surely he can't mean from back when he was a palace guard in Al Kharid. I just can't see him doing something that serious. What are you up to, Khnum? Anything else? **'Player:' Talk about finding the HQ. ***'Ozan:' This kidnap job he mentioned worries me – I want to ask him about it. He said he wants you to meet him at his gang's HQ, then run supplies to his mercs. So it sounds like he'll be moving his own away there soon. We should wait for him to surface then follow him – that's how we'll find the HQ. Unless we get him alone. I'll step in and one can find out more about what he's mixed up in. There must be more going on – the Khnum I knew wouldn't do something like this. Are you ready to trail Khnum back to his HQ? ****'Player:' Yes. *****'Ozan:' Okay, when Khnum comes out, we need to keep him in our sights. But don't get too close, or else he'll spot you. I'll stick with you, but will hang back so he doesn't see me. If you're getting too close, or he's getting too far away, I'll let you know. I think I hear him coming. Let's do this. ****'Player:' Not right now. Confrontation *'Ozan:' He just went into the old jail – that must be his gang's HQ. *'Ozan:' Okay, he went in here. Let's have a little chat with him... *'Khnum:' Well done, recruit. You found the HQ! *'Khnum:' Ozan! Recruit! NOW it's time for you to kill someone! ... Well? What are you waiting for? Unless... You're working together? Damn you! I'll kill you both myself. *'Ozan:' No, you're good just there. What are you up to, Khnum? *'Khnum:' Bah! Nothing you're never done, you hypocrite. When we first met, you were nothing but a thief. *'Ozan:' But at least I have a code. There are some things you just don't do! You were a palace guard, for Het's sake! What happened? *'Khnum:' YOU happened! That night you snack into the palace... they blamed me for letting you in! I was disgraced. Turfed out after twenty years of loyal service... all thanks to an impetuous boy's curiosity. And then you just left Al Kharid, not a word to me. *'Ozan:' I had no choice – they banished me! I'm sorry we lost touch... but that's no excuse for what you're doing now. Let me help you. *'Khnum:' Help me how? To become a 'good' thief, a famous hero? Pah! Me and my gang are doing just fine. *'Ozan:' You call being involved in a kidnapping fine? What's that about? *'???:' Yes, speak up. If you have got something to say, you can share it with the whole class. *'Ozan:' Who's this? Another one of your lackeys, Khnum? I have to say, she's prettier than the rest of them. But you're not getting the old man, sweetheart. He's helping us out. *'???:' Oh, you are fast... but you will not stop me from taking him, 'hero'. *'Ozan:' Hero? So you've heard of me? What am I saying, of course you've heard of me, I'm Ozan... *'???:' Ozan the bloody marvelous. I know who you are. You are still a smarmy git, and now you've fallen in with this traitorous scum and his gang. *'Ozan:' Whoa, hang on there, er. We're not part of his gang... and if you're not either, than who are you? No wait, don't tell me; I know this. These piercing jade eyes... the full, soft lips... that dulcet voice... the scary looking crossbow aimed at my heart – is that you, princess? *'???:' Urgh! Do not call me that! I am NOT a princess! *'Ozan:' Of course, I'm sorry – it's Leela, right? Look, I may be many things, but we aren't Khnum's Skulls. *'Leela:' Ha! You could have fooled me. *'Ozan:' Look, Khnum's men are kidnapping someone tied to Al Kharid – we're trying to stop it. We can work together. You have to trust us. I'm lowering my bow; don't shoot. *'Leela:' ... *'Ozan:' Or you could shoot... but that'd ruin my favourite shirt. *'Leela:' ... Fine! I will trust you... for now. But only because I need information too. Do not think this makes us friends. But you are too late to STOP the kidnapping – the prince went missing while he was touring Lumbridge. I have followed the trail to Draynor. *'Ozan:' Wait – what? You've kidnapped Prince Ali? I knew you'd got into some serious stuff... but this? *'Khnum:' Finished your lovers' tiff? Well, I'm not telling you a thing. Neither of you have the guts to cause me harm. *'Ozan:' Yeah, that may be so... but you don't know my friend here. If you won't talk to me or Leela... You can talk to him/her... *'What interrogation technique will you use?' **'Player:' I'll beat the truth out of him! ***'Khnum:' Ha! Torture me all you want! I'm trained to withstand it. Besides, by the time you get anything out of me, the prince would be long gone. ***'Ozan:' I'm not comfortable with that. Whatever Khnum might think, I'm still his friend. ***'Leela:' Seriously? After what he's done? **'Player:' How about some sort of truth serum? ***'Khnum:' As if any of you has the skill to just whip up a truth serum. Even if you did, or could find someone to do it, my info would be out of date before the serum was ready. ***'Ozan:' Don't look at me, I'm rubbish at mixing potions. ***'Leela:' My father might know how, but he's much too far away. We need to get Khnum to talk here and now! ***'Khnum:' Trying to attack my pride, eh? Think I might let something slip? That might work if I didn't have complete faith in my men. The three mercs I sent on this job are my best. ***'Leela:' Ah, so there are only three of them. ***'Khnum:' They won't be alone, they'll be with- Gah! You're not getting any more out of me! ***'Player:' What will you take pride in while locked up? Sure, so you have total faith in your men, but what about personal pride? ***'Ozan:' Right, yeah... like you love of food, Khnum. How much is your imagination going to feed you when all we give you is bread and water? ***'Khnum:' Now, hang on, let's not do anything rash here. A man cannot live off bread alone... I need meat... and cheese... Ale, fruit, wine... Coffee! Oh gods no, don't take away my coffee! ***'Player:' If you tell us what we need to know, I'm sure your jail time can be made more... palatable. ***'Khnum:' Okay, I'll talk! Just don't deprive a man of food, alright? Besides, the Skulls – we're only hired help. Our benefactor, Lady Keli – this is her camel show! ***'Ozan:' Lady Keli? So, you're just a pawn in all this... Khnum, who is this Keli woman? ***'Khnum:' I don't know who she is! I've neer met her, only dealt with her two cronies – some tall guy with an eyepatch and his halfwit friend. The kidnap is all Keli's plan. My guys are just providing support – to act as guides in Asgarnia, and as muscle if it came to that. ***'Player:' And where was your crew to lead them? ***'Khnum:' ... ***'Ozan:' It's too late to clam up on us now, Khnum. Where are they? ***'Khnum:' Fine! There's a staging area directly south of here, on Draynor's coast. My men were to lead them there – there's a boat docked. Once this Lady Keli had the prince safely aboard, we were getting paid and cutting ties. ***'Leela:' Get to the shore quick, there may still be time. I will join you once I have dealt with fuel. ***'Ozan:' Catch up as soon as you can, Princess! We'll wait for you at the shore due south of here. Let's go! **'Player:' We'll find them easily enough ourselves. **'Player:' I'll lock you up and throw away the key. **'Khnum:' Sure, that won't be fun... But I was a palace guard for a long time. My imagination will keep my mind occupied until my men break me out. ***'Ozan:' But what if they don't come, hey? What if they just replace you? Imagine that! ***'Khnum:' Bah! I'll...I'll find a way out! Prince Ali Rescue *'Ozan:' Everybody stop! Hand over the prince and I might only kill you a bit. *'Lady Keli:' Not the most convincing demand, little men. Make one wrong move and I'll kill the prince now; save us all some trouble. *'Prince Ali:' Don't give them what they want! *'Apep:' Hold your tongue, boy. The lady's talking. *'Lady Keli:' Besides, you're outnumbered and outmatched. You two don't stand a chance. *'Leela:' Make that three! *'Lady Keli:' Like it makes a difference. The prince is coming with me; try to stop us and he dies. Apep, Heru! To the boat. *'Apep:' Yes, Lady Keli. *'Heru:' Yer, lady. *'Lady Keli:' Skulls! Kill these fools and deliver the ransom to Al Kharid. *'Mercenary Joe:' That's not in our contract, love! See, we ain't doin' nuthin' without our money! *'Lady Keli:' You will do as I command! *'Ozan:' Let's do this! *'Ozan:' Well, that's those thralls dealt with! *'Leela:' Yes, but Lady Keli got away with the prince! On my watch, too! *'Ozan:' It's not over yet, Leela. We'll get him back, I promise you that. *'Leela:' That's not good enough, I should have stopped them here. I failed. I have to follow after them. Father will never... *'Player:' Don't be so hard on yourself. We did all we could – Keli was just too powerful. *'Leela:' I know! You two must deliver the ransom message to my father! His name is Osman, he is Al Kharid's Spymaster – he will be in the palace. *'Ozan:' Whoa there, princess. I've met your old man, remember... and he's none too fond of me. I'm not exactly welcome in Al Kharid these days, either. Osman would slap me in irons as soon as he caught sight of me. *'Leela:' Not if I tell you my passphrase. If you give him that, he will know the message comes from me. He will have to listen; the kidnap of Prince Ali is too important. *'Ozan:' Why don't you take him the ransom message, and we'll try to track down the kidnappers? Or we could all just go together. *'Leela:' No! Someone has to take the message to him and I... I cannot face him, not after falling here. Please... *'Ozan:' As you wish, princess. *'Leela:' Thank you. I am sorry I did not trust you before, but I am trusting you now. My passphrase is 'Scheherazade'. Do not forget it! And stop calling me princess! *'Ozan:' Well, I guess I've got my, er, orders... Look, I know you've kinda been dragged into this far, but... I could really do with your help. Would you come with me to Al Kharid? *'Will you travel with Ozan to Al Kharid?' **Yes. ***'Ozan:' Good for you! Just think: it'll be something to tell your grandkids one day – the time you travelled with amazing Ozan! Also, I'm not exactly welcome in Al Kharid these days... I could do with a friend to vouch for me. ****(If you've unlocked the lodestone) *****'Ozan:' I can tell you've visited Al Kharid before. We can use the Home Teleport spell to get there if you'd like. It'd save us some walking... The palace is a straight shot south of the lodestone there. *****(Select lodestone) *****'Ozan:' Good idea, I'll follow you. *****(Teleport animation) *****'Ozan:' Well, here we are! Al Kharid! Home, sweet home. Sort of... Come on, let's head to the palace. **No. *'Player:' It says: 'Follow the path of the Sun into the lion's mouth. The emir's heart for the prince's life. You have until the Sun sets on the desert two days from now.' *'Ozan:' You have questions? **'Player:' About Ozan and Al Kharid. ***'Ozan:' Al Kharid is where I was born and grew up. I'd say raised, but I never knew my father, and my mother passed when I was very young. I think she worked in the palace, but I can't really remember that far back... So I raised myself the only way I could - stealing to survive. But, er, I had to leave not long into my teens and haven't been back since. Well, not officially... Anything else? **'Player:' What happens with Khnum? ***'Ozan:' He is... was a good friend. I met him back when he was a palace guard. I was a thieving street urchin; he was the only guard who ever caught me. Didn't turn me in, though, no. Never did tell me why not. But he looked out for me, you know? After all this is done, I might pay him a visit in his new home. There's hope for him yet... More questions? **'Player:' What about Leela? ***'Ozan:' Ah, Leela, Leela, Leela. I only met her once before, back when we were both kids... She's as headstrong now as she was then. There's no way we'll persuade her not to go after Lady Keli. She's a tough kid, though; ah, she'll be fine... at least until we can get some help out to her. Oh, and in case you were wondering, she's not really a princess. I just say that to wind her up. Got more? **'Player:' Who's this Osman? ***'Ozan:' Ah, yeah, Osman. He's the one I'm gonna need your help with the most. He's Leela's father, which I found out all too painfully. He's the reason I got booted out of Al Kharid. Well, okay, I'm the reason; he was just the boot. He was the head of the palace guard back then, but Leela said he's the Spymaster now. If anyone can help rescue Prince Ali, it is him. From what I remember, he's harsh, but fair. I don't think he'll hold my past against me... but it doesn't hurt to have an honest-looking friend to vouch for me... and Leela's passphrase too. **'Player:' That's all. Al Kharid Lockdown *'Palace guard:' The palace is under lockdown by order of the emir. Please move along. *'Ozan:' But we have urgent business! We must speak with Spymaster Osman immediately. *'Palace guard:' Oh, you 'must', must you? And I suppose my orders mean nothing, hmm? No one is to come in! *'Player:' But we have information that the emir needs to hear. *'Ozan:' It's about the kidnap of Prince Ali! *'Palace guard:' What's this nonsense? The prince is safely touring around Lumbridge. *'Ozan:' No, he is not! We just saw him being womanhandled into a boat headed for the desert. *'Player:' I guess your paymasters haven't shared that little bit of intel with you, huh? *'Ozan:' And if I'm not mistaken, his kidnappers were wearing blue and gold – the colours of Menaphos! *'Palace guard:' So it's spreading dissent and hysteria, is it? You're one of those pro-war nuts, trying to stir up trouble... Go on, tell me some more! Make me arrest you! *'Player:' Yes! Do that! Arrest us! *'Ozan:' Lock us up! Take us to your leaders! *'Palace guard:' ... Ha! Nice try. You aren't fooling me; you're not getting in that way either! I wouldn't arrest you even if you were the world-renowned thief, Ozan, and you were trying to break into the emir's very own bedroom to pinch all of his left socks! *'Ozan:' Argh! But I am Ozan! *'Palace guard:' Now I've heard it all. Brilliant. Wait till the others hear about this one! In the meantime, you two clear off! *'Ozan:' Damn, there's no way we're getting in the front door. But that guard gave me an idea... We're going to break in and find Osman for ourselves! It's not like I haven't broken into the palace before... Come on, we need to get up on to the roof of the crafting store first. It's in the north-east of the city. Kharidian Heights *'Player:' Well, this looks like a crafting store! Let's head in and get to the roof. *'Woman:' Get out of my house! *'Ozan:' Excuse us! Coming through! *'Ozan:' I've got this one! *'Ozan:' Okay, now we just need to get across to the palace... The State of Play *'Ozan:' Hold up, there's a voice coming from that window. I think it's Osman... *'Osman:' There! *'Osman and Player:'! *'Osman:' That's better, I can actually breathe over here. I find the incense gets up my nose. Among other things... *'Jabari:' Osman, your'e stalling. This situation is untenable and you know it. The peace between our kingdoms is shaky at best. Between the emir's illness and the prince going missing, you need to establish some stability here. *'Osman:' Not missing, kidnapped! This was a deliberate act. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that Menaphos was behind it. Employing 'politics' where war has failed you. Rest assured, my people are looking into this. *'Jabari:' Be careful with your accusations, spymaster. The pharaoh sent me here as an envoy of peace. Menaphos is not in the business of kidnapping. *'Osman:' No, it's just warmongering and slavery these days, isn't it? *'Jabari:' And your 'people' had best steer clear of Menaphos, if they value their lives. *'Hassan:' Enough! Gentlemen, please; keep your tongues civil in the emir's presence. *'Emir Sha:' It is alright, Hassan, I would hear this plainly. The peace must be maintained. But my answer is no, ambassador. No Menaphite will ever sit on Al Kharid's thone, even if only as custodian. *'Jabari:' You would leave your city leaderless? *'Emir Sha:' I am not dead yet, Jabari. And even if I were, leaders would rise, be they of royal blood or not. *'Osman:' Indeed. Menaphos's 'pharoah' is proof of such... *'Jabari:' How DARE you! *'Hassan:' Osman! You shall not insult our guest like this! *'Osman:' Oh, then how should I insult him? *'Emir Sha:' Osman... *'Osman:' I am sorry, emir. Ambassador, my most sincere apologies. *'Jabari:' Hmph! *'Emir Sha:' Even without myself or my son, Al Kharid is strong. You have my answer. *'Jabari:' Very well, wise one. I shall take it back to my Pharoah. *'Emir Sha:' Hassan, please see our guest out. *'Heru:' After you, ambassador. *'Emir Sha:' You shouldn't have riled up Jabari so much. *'Osman:' Oh, but it's so much fun. *'Emir Sha:' Ha! Indeed it is. Now, forget what I told Jabari. The truth is I have little time left – I am dying, old friend. *'Osman:' I feared as much. *'Emir Sha:' If my son is not safely returned to succeed me, Menaphos WILL declare war again... find my son and bring him home... at ANY cost. *'Osman:' At any cost, emir? Even if the ransom is to be the Kharid-ib? *'Emir Sha:' No. Never. The Kharid-ib belongs in Al Kharid, and here it must stay. If that is the ransom, you must find another way! *'Osman:' It's just a diamond, emir. *'Emir Sha:' I have my reasons... *'Osman:' But it's your son! *'Emir Sha:' ... and you have your orders! *'Osman:' ... Yes, emir. I will not fail you. *'Ozan:' Whoa, did you hear that? Things are worse than we thought. But I remember now... The ransom's not for the emir's actual heart, it's referring to a diamond! I saw it once when I was a boy... In fact, it's part of the reasons I was kicked out of Al Kharid! The Kharid-ib – it loosely translates to 'The Heart of the Sun' – that's what the kidnappers want! But if the emir won't let us take it... then maybe we should just not ask! Securing the Ransom *'Ozan:' Okay, the diamond's in that contraption at the back of the room. But it's locked up tighter than the business end of a camel. And I should know, I've had first-hand experience... Er, to clarify, that's first-hand experience with the diamond. This is the room where Osman found me when I was younger. It's the reason I was banished from Al Kharid... and the reason Khnum got kicked out of the palace guard. Funny how life works out, eh? At least I'm here for right reason now. Problem is, I never did figure out how to get the diamond – I think it has something to do with these Het scales in the middle of the room. Have a look around, see what you can find. Maybe there's something in those chests that'll help? *'Ozan:' Don't just yank it open... it might be booby-trapped. Pull that sticky-out thing first... yeah, that one. Then jiggle the doohickey and... Bingo! *''You find a scroll within the chest. '' *'Ozan:' What does it say? Does it help? Let me know if you need any help figuring it out. *'Player:' It's locked! *'Ozan:' It's okay, we only needed that one scroll. *'Player:' There's a whole history of the Kharid-ib here! One part of it seems particularly relevant... *Scroll Turn for the Worse Caught! *'Osman:' Someone's in the vault! Guards get this door open! There's no reason for alarm, emir. Whoever's in there is trapped. *'Ozan:' Quick, we have to get to the roof before... they cut the rope. *'Osman:' Please, don't leave on my account... not that you'd get far. *'Ozan:' Osman, old buddy! Long time no see! Umm, this isn't what it looks like. *'Osman:' Really? Because what it looks like is me catching the so-called 'master thief' Ozan, who's attempting to steal the Kharid-ib. For a second time... *'Ozan:' Yeah, well, okay, it is what it looks like. *'Osman:' Guards! Take them away. *'Player:' Wait! We're stealing the diamond to save the prince! *'Osman:' Hold! Explain. *'Player:' We were investigating a gang in Draynor... *'Ozan:' We found out they were involved in the prince's kidnapping, so we tried to intervene. Your daughter was there. *'Osman:' Leela... *'Player:' Yes, she helped us... but the kidnappers got away! *'Ozan:' We came straight here to warn you; to pass on the ransom note. *'Osman:' And yet I find you in here... *'Player:' Well, we did try the front door first, but... *'Ozan:' The palace is in lockdown, so we, er, used a different entrance. *'Osman:' Ha! So I see! *'Ozan:' Okay, sure, so we broke in... but on our way in, we overheard the emir ordering you not to trade the diamond. *'Player:' ...and you guessed it – that's what the kidnappers want! *'Osman:' So you thought you'd just ignore the emir's orders and steal it... *'Ozan:' Those are your orders, not mine. I'm no soldier. I'm not even an Al Kharid citizen anymore, if you remember... *'Osman:' Yes, and if you remember that's due to a situation very much like this one! Do you have anything to back up this little story? *'Ozan:' Yes! Leela gave us her passphrase. *'Osman:' Hmm, it's true she would only freely give such information to an ally... and only in dire circumstances. Very well. If you can tell me my daughter's passphrase, I'll be more inclined to believe you. *'Ozan:' Oh, er, what was it again? *'What was Leela's passphrase?' **'Player:' Hamzanama. **'Player:' Kakolonkyani. **'Player:' Scheherazade. ***'Osman:' ... Okay, let's for a moment say I believe you. Why did Leela not return with you? ***'Player:' She, er, stayed to track the kidnappers. ***'Ozan:' She pretty much ordered us here to get some aid. ***'Osman:' Ha! That certainly sounds like her. ... But you must know my orders mean I cannot allow you to leave with the diamond. Hand it over. Now follow me. You can tell your little tale to the emir... ***(Fade out/in) **'Player:' Zomorrochegar. The Emir *'Emir Sha:' Well, Osman, who was in my vault? *'Osman:' Emir, may I present our two intruders? *'Emir Sha:' My son? Is... is this him? Is he returned? Come closer, boy! I can't see you from here! *'Ozan:' I am sorry, emir. I am not your son, but I do bring news of him... *''Ozan recounts your journey so far to the emir. '' *'Ozan:' ...and that is why we must take the diamond, emir. *'Player:' Without it, the prince – your son – will die. *'Emir Sha:' ... Osman, I gave you your orders. Did you think these two might convince me where you did not? I am not one of your assets to manipulate! The Kharid-ib stays here! No exceptions! *'Osman:' I am sorry, emir. That was not my intention. *'Ozan:' But you agree with us, Osman! You said yourself it is just a diamond! *'Osman:' The emir's word is law! Come, let us leave him to his rest. *'Ozan:' No! **'the emir.' **'Ozan down.' ***'Player:' Ozan, maybe we should just go... ***'Ozan:' We're not leaving until we've convinced you! I don't understand, emir. How can you be so callous? ***'Emir Sha:' Do not presume to judge me, child! I love my son... but I also love my people, and they must come first. It is not for you to understand. If, as you say, you wish to save my son, then I beg you to do so... but you are NOT taking my... ...my... My...heart! ***'Osman:' Hassan, do something! ***'Hassan:' There is nothing TO be done... The emir has passed. If Menaphos hears of this before the prince is returned... we are lost. ***'Ozan:' No! I didn't mean for... Did I do this? ***'Osman:' Don't be absurd, Ozan. You heard yourself he was dying. ***'Ozan:' I know, but... I mean... I need some air. ***'Hassan:' Good idea. In fact, you should all go. I must attend to the emir's last rites. The Cost of Freedom *'Osman:' Before you say anything, I hold neither you nor Ozan accountable for the emir's death. He has been ill for a long time. Where did Ozan go, anyway? *'Player:' I think he went out for some air. *'Osman:' The emir was a direct man, and yours were words he needed to hear. In light of the situation, I am also ignoring your attempted theft – but don't get any ideas... I am the spymaster here, and it falls to me to form a plan of rescue. Although I may have need of you and Ozan once I have done so. Please tell Ozan that his past deeds are forgiven. He is free to return as a citizen of Al Kharid. And as for your part in this, the city of Al Kharid rewards you. Transcript